


Belief

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Bones, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though no one else does, Fitz still believes in Ward. Spoilers and speculation for <i>Ragtag</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Although he knew he was by himself in thinking it, Fitz still believed in Ward. Something turned him evil, into this Hydra agent that turned on his own team. He blamed Garrett for this, but he wasn’t completely sure how he played a part in what had happened. So he asked Skye if she knew anything.

She scoffed. “He’s told so many lies that I’m not sure I buy this, but Ward claims his older brother was abusive and his parents were worse.” 

Fitz stared at her. “That seems like it’d be an odd thing to lie about. Maybe Garrett ‘saved’ him from this abuse? It’s believable.” He would never give up on Ward – if they ran into him again, he was going to talk to him, see what made him tick.

As luck would have it (or maybe not), Ward ended up kidnapping FitzSimmons just hours later when Coulson and May were in their meeting. “I am not pleased.” Like the others, Jemma was exhausted and just wanted to relax. She wanted to be back at the hotel pool.

Fitz laughed. “Sorry, not the time or the place. But I agree with you,” He really wanted everything to go back to normal.

Garrett and Ward stomped into the room. “You two troublemakers are needed. You want to join us willingly or do we have to make you?”

Ward couldn’t stop staring at the floor, and Fitz wondered why that was. “Fuck you! I’ll never become Hydra,” he hissed. 

Everyone looked at him in shock. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Fitz.” Ward sounded confident and cocky, but Fitz could see that he didn’t look invested. He also sounded a little guilty. He’d seize on the opportunity when given the chance.

“Fitz is right. We will never join you. Do your worst.” She grabbed Fitz’s hand in a moment of fear. 

He looked down at their linked hands and smiled before returning his gaze to Ward. “I know you care about us, Ward!” he shouted.

Ward looked torn. Good. “I don’t,” he lied. They all heard the desperation in his voice. 

A relieved Fitz knew he wasn’t completely evil, but that feeling didn’t last for very long. “Kill them now!” Garrett ordered.

Ward turned to stare at him. “I thought you wanted them to work for us, sir. They can’t do that if they’re dead.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have fucked trusted you with this, Grant. Worthless.” 

Ward flinched, and Fitz didn’t even have time to figure out what that meant before Garrett was on them and twisting his arm. He screamed when it cracked. 

“Stop!” Jemma cried, starting to cry.

Much to all their surprise, Garrett did. “I want you to finish the job, Ward. And when I get back – I have something that needs my attention – they better be dead.” He stared at Ward in disgust and then walked out.

Ward raised his gun at the two of them as Jemma fell the floor and started examining Fitz’s arm. His whimpers tore at their hearts. “Ward, I know you don’t want to do this. You do care about us. Don’t let Garrett get into your head like that.”

“He saved me. I owe him.” 

“You don’t owe him a damn thing, Grant. Skye told me about your family – he saved you from that, didn’t he? But he really didn’t. He’s only abusing you some more, and you’re too twisted inside to see it. But I know you can be a better man. Fuck, my arm is killing me.” Fitz bit down on his lip to hopefully send the pain in another direction, but it didn’t really work. But he was relieved when he saw that Ward looked conflicted.

Ward lowered his gun. “I need to get you two to safety. This may kill you, but I don’t want Garrett anywhere near you. He’s already hurt you enough.”

Jemma stood up, and she and Ward helped Fitz stand up. “Won’t you get in trouble for helping us?”

The dead look in his eyes scared them. “I will, but it’s nothing new.”

Fitz didn’t even want to think about what that meant. “I believe in you, Ward. I know you’ll do the right thing.” 

“Don’t believe in me, please.” The look on his face worried Jemma and Fitz, but they didn’t have time to worry about it as Ward ushered them to another part of the building. He opened a door to reveal pods.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Really. Best week of my life.”

Ward cracked a hesitant smile. “I hope this works, but if it doesn’t? I’m sorry. And Fitz?”

Fitz looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Tell her.” 

And despite the vagueness of the statement, Fitz understood (luckily, Jemma didn’t).

“What are you talking about?” She stared at the two of them and waited expectantly for an answer (she didn’t get one). That really pissed her off, but the loud stomps echoing through the building erased that feeling instantly.

They didn’t have much space, but Fitz and Jemma fit themselves in the pod. Ward put the top back on and set it off, wincing when they started screaming.

“I am so sick of everything right now,” he complained after they finally made it to water. He was grateful he didn’t have anything left in him to throw up (he really didn’t want to, especially in such a small space).

Jemma laughed. “I am too, Fitz.”

Fitz sighed. “I think Ward feels something for us, and as soon as we get back – which better be soon, by the way – I’m going to think of a way to get through to him.” He was going to continue to be stubborn about this long as long as they survived.

Jemma didn’t have high hopes for their survival, but she didn’t have the heart to tell Fitz. “I hope you’re right.”

“I know I am.” Wincing at the pain it caused his broken arm, Fitz turned to face her. “Jemma?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Me too, Fitz.”

“No, you don’t understand.” He knew she thought he was only saying this as her friend, but he had to make sure she knew.

“Understand what?” And then realization dawned on her. “Oh my God.”

“Yes, I’m in love with you. And I wanted you to know, just in case.” Fitz would not let himself be ruled by fear any longer. Telling the truth felt freeing.

Jemma grinned. “Well, my answer is still the same. We have to be honest, especially at a time like this.”

Fitz kissed her and then pulled back quickly. “So this is nice. Just hope we don’t die.”

“Fitz, don’t ruin the moment.” She had wanted to enjoy this for longer than a few seconds.

As luck would have it, Fitz and Jemma were pulled out of the ocean by the team just ten minutes later. After getting his arm set and making love to Jemma (sue them; they had just had a near-death experience), Fitz began formulating a plan to get through to Ward completely.

As long as there was hope, Leo Fitz would never give up on anything or anybody, especially a man he considered a friend. And with the woman he loved by his side, Fitz was sure he could do what he needed to.


End file.
